<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minden elmúlik by KimKidlei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979381">Minden elmúlik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKidlei/pseuds/KimKidlei'>KimKidlei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, barátság, grund, hogyan múlik ki egy barátság</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKidlei/pseuds/KimKidlei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Csónakos és Csele amióta ismerik egymást legjobb barátok. A két pesti fiú élete örökre össze fonódott, vagyis mind a ketten hittek benne.<br/>Aztán ahogy haladt az idő, Csónakos rájött, hogy nem úgy alakultak a dolgok, mint ahogy néhány éve megígérték egymásnak. Nemecsek halála és a tinédzser évek mindent elsöpörtek a Föld színéről. Ezzel együtt a barátságukat is.<br/># Csele és Csónakos kapcsolata 6 felvonásban. #</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Csele/Csónakos (Pál utcai fiúk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. felvonás - Egy meleg márciusi nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minden elmúlik</p><p>1.felvonás</p><p>1888. március</p><p>Csónakos unottan ült a padban, egyik kezével támaszkodott, míg a másikkal lomhán kaparta a kemény fapadnak a felületét. Egy egészen nagy kráter állt már ott, a körme pedig majdhogy nem véres lett tőle. A füzete kinyitva feküdt előtte, üresen, várva, hogy valaki végre tudással megtöltse. De várhatta az bármennyire, Csónakosnak esze ágában sem volt jegyzetelni. Néha a kezébe vette a tintával bemártott tollat, de mindig csak egy pár szóig jutott el, mielőtt lerakta. A keze izzadt a tavaszi napsütésben, és megállapította magában, hogy inkább nem jegyzetel semmit, nehogy elmaszatolja a tintát az izzadt ujjaival. A Csele erre a taktikai gondolatra annyit mondott mindig, hogy lusta. De a Csónakos meg mindig azt válaszolta rá, hogy a Csele jegyzetei szebbek, és sokkal jobb belőlük tanulni. Ezzel mindig abba is maradt köztük ez a beszélgetés.</p><p>Azon a napon az osztályba besütött a nap, a fülledt márciusi idő miatt az ablakok tárva-nyitva voltak, a porcicák pedig csak úgy szálltak a levegőben. Csónakost még ez is jobban érdekelte, mint Rácz tanárúr latinórája. Utolsó órában. Mikor körbenézett a teremben, úgy tűnt, hogy csak a Boka figyel a tanár kimért és monoton beszédére. Nem ismerte Bokát közelről, de a viselkedése arra utalt, hogy komoly fiú lehet. Minden órára felkészülten érkezett, mindig kimérten válaszolt, és Csónakos soha nem látta még mosolyogni. Talán egyedül Nemecsek volt az, aki közel állt hozzá, bár Csónakos szerint Boka csak azért tűri meg maga mellett, mert Nemecsek gyenge. Tehát valószínűleg csak a Boka figyelt. Meg talán a Csele. A gigerli Csele. Csónakos elfordította a fejét, és a mellette szorgosan jegyzetelő fiúra nézett, aki egy pillanatra sem pillantott rá. Csele lapjai szépen, sorrendben voltak elrendezve a padon, mindennek meg volt a tökéletes helye, és egyiken sem volt semmi piszok vagy firka. A Csele külön megkérte rá, hogy ne firkáljon a lapjaira. Mert elrontja az összképet, mondogatta Csónakosnak. A fiú pedig csak a vállát vonogatta ilyenkor. Most jól megnézte a mellette ülőt, és figyelte ahogy a toll végig szánt a papíron, ezzel tökéletesen formált betűket hagyva maga után. Csele nem hagyhatta, hogy a jegyzetei ne legyenek olyan formásak és tökéletesen írottak, mint a nyomdában. Csónakos kicsit irigyelte miatta. A Csele most felpillantott rá, és elkapta a másik fiú tekintetét.</p><p>- Mi van? Miért nem írsz? – suttogta oda gyorsan Csónakosnak, de a fiú tudta, hogy nem kell válaszolnia, mivel barátja már tudja a választ. Így inkább csak vállat vont, és tovább nézte, ahogy újabb és újabb gyöngyírással készült szavak kerülnek a papírra.</p><p>Csónakosnak egyre többször jutott eszébe, hogy hogy lehetnek ők legjobb barátok. Ahogy végig futtatta a szemét a Cselén, minden, amit látott különbözött a többiektől. A fiú márkás és mindig tökéletes ruhákat viselt, soha nem piszkította be őket, még akkor sem, ha a többiekkel métáztak a szünetben. Csele maga volt megtestesült divatmajom, teljes ellentétje Csónakosnak, aki erős volt, és vagy tíz percenként volt a szájában az ujja, hogy olyat füttyentsen, mint egy gőzmozdony. Csele mégsem szólt érte soha semmit. Ami miatt még jobban megszerette a Cselét, hiszen Csónakosnak a védjegye volt a füttyögés. Mikor a szemei felpillantottak a ruháról a fiú arcára egy kis mosoly jelent meg az arcán. A sok tökéletesre vasalt ruha alatt egy olyan fiú lapult, akit Csónakos büszkén hív a legjobb barátjának. A csinos Csele csupa szív fiú volt, és mindig ott állt Csónakos mellett. A dolgozatoknál egy szó nélkül segített neki, még akkor is, ha az óra után egy tíz perces beszédben oktatja ki a másikat, hogy pedig igen is tanulnia kellett volna. Csónakos mindig erőteljesen bólogatni szokott, hogy megértette, és a nap végén elmegy az iskola melletti törökmézes emberhez, és vesz két krajcárért törökmézet Cselének. Köszönetképpen. Csele pedig mindig örömmel fogadja el.</p><p>Csele felpillant Rácz tanárúrra a jegyzeteléséből, és önkénytelenül a tanárúr mögötti órára esik a tekintete. Még öt perc. Csele elenged egy kisebb fáradt sóhajt a száján, de az is olyan kicsi, hogy a katedrán álló férfi nem is látja. Egy pillanatra elernyeszti a kezét, de egyből vissza is szorít a tollra a kezében, és óvatosan és kimérten beleereszti a tintatartójába, hogy felszívja a tintát. Aztán kecses mozdulattal kiveszi, egy picit hagyja, hogy lecsöpögjön a felesleg, és újra írni kezd. Nem is figyel a mellette ülő Csónakosra. De a gondolatai néha rátérnek a fiúra, és nem érti, hogy miért nem akar jegyzetelni. Ha jól belegondol az egyetlen óra, amin a Csónakos írni szokott az a természetrajzóra. A fiú betűi ocsmányok és egyáltalán nem olvashatóak, ami miatt Csele soha nem is kéri el tőle az órai munkákat.</p><p>Miközben ezen gondolkodott, a tinta túlfolyt a papíron, ezzel tönkre téve munkáját. Csele csöndben nézte, ahogy a szép betűk nagy pacákká folynak, miközben megjegyezte magában, hogy nem szabad a Csónakoson gondolkodnia óra közben, mert akkor nem figyel, és ilyenek fognak történni. Sóhajtott egyet, majd felemelte a papírt, és arrébb rakta, hogy egy újat húzzon maga elé. De nem volt új papír az asztalon, amit még nem használt volna, de csak azért is keresgélni kezdett. Természetesen semmit nem talált. A Csónakos volt az, aki észrevette szenvedését, és kitépett a füzete közepéből egy lapot. Csele gondolkodás nélkül nyúlt a papírért. Aztán mikor letette maga elé belegondolt, hogy azért a füzet több, mint egy forintba került.</p><p>- Köszönöm – suttogta Csele, mielőtt újra írni kezdett.</p><p>- Semmiség, papuskám – válaszolt Csónakos, elejtve egy ásítást, miközben már összecsukta a könyvet és a füzetét. Már a távozáshoz készült.</p><p>Mikor kicsöngettek, Rácz tanárúr kijelölte a házi feladatukat, és már mindenki sietni kezdett ki a jó időbe. Csele is kinézett az ablakon, és már érezte, ahogy a fülledt levegő és a felbolygatott por szaga keveredik egymással. Csónakos nyújtózott egyet és felállt. Várt, amíg Csele elrendezi a lapjait a táskájába, majd együtt indultak ki a teremből. Köszöntek az elhaladó tanároknak, és még néhány osztálytársuknak is, de senkivel sem álltak meg beszélgetni. Csele nem barátkozott könnyen, vagyis inkább vele nem akartak barátkozni. Csónakos azzal magyarázta ezt, hogy a ruhái teszik ezt. Csele összehúzott szemekkel nézett le a ruhájára akkor. Nem volt rajta semmi különleges. Gondolta.</p><p>- Gigerli vagy, papuskám – mondta Csónakos. Csele kicsit megbántottan nézett rá. Negatívnak érezte a melléknevet. – Gigerli. De engem nem zavar.</p><p>-  Akkor a többieket miért zavarja? – kérdezte. Csónakos átvetette a karját a kisebbik fiú vállán, és közel húzta magához.</p><p>- Azért, mert ők nem ismernek téged. De én igen, papuskám. Én igen – válaszolta, és fütyült egyet. Csele abban az időben még nem szokta meg a folytonos fütyülést. Pedig ahol Csónakos volt, ott füttyögés is volt. – És tudom, hogy a ruha nem jelent semmit abban, hogy milyen ember is vagy valójában. – A fiú meglepően őszintén beszélt, és Csele már majdnem elpirult.</p><p>- Na nem baj! – kezdte nekilendülve Csele. – Rengeteg barátot fogok szerezni, hidd el papuskám!</p><p>Csónakos csak mosolygott, kedvesen és boldogan. Mert valóban az volt. Boldog. Csele volt a legjobb barátja, és még soha nem érezte magát olyan biztonságban, mint vele. Cselével minden olyan egyszerű volt.</p><p>- Átjössz hozzánk tanulni ma is? – kérdezte Csele. Csónakos bólintott és fütyült egyszerre.</p><p>Mikor odaértek a Csele házhoz a cseléd köszöntötte őket először. Majd a szakács. Csónakos már jól ismerte őket, és széles mosollyal köszönt nekik.</p><p>- Újra kellene írnom a jegyzeteimet – mondta Csele, amikor már a szobájában voltak. Az órai lapjait rendezgette az asztalán, mikor a kezébe akadt a tintapacás lap. Csónakos csak ült a másik széken, ami az asztal előtt volt, és figyelte. A vékony alakját,  és a szépen fésült haját, és csak annyit tudott mondani rá, hogy szép. A ruhák pontosan feszültek az alakja körül, és természetesen egy gyűrődés sem volt rajtuk. Csónakos most először gondolt arra, hogy szívesen megérintené, de nem volt mersze.</p><p>- Nyugodtan, papuskám. Addig én lehet elkészítem a latinleckét – válaszolta helyette.</p><p>Csele szobája nagy volt. Csónakoséhoz képest mindenképpen, ami miatt mind a ketten elfértek az asztalnál, ami az egyik falhoz volt állítva. A régi faasztal megviselt állapotban volt, kicsit fakult, kicsit billegett, de a Csele nem akarta kicseréltetni. Az oka meglepően egyszerű volt, és a fiú nem is félt elmondani.</p><p>- Az összes firka rajta van, amit te csináltál. Ezek emlékek, és az emlékeket meg kell tartani – válaszolta fennkölt hangon, kisimítva a nem létező gyűrődést az mellényén. Csónakost elöntötte belül egy kellemes érzés. Rengetegszer járt már Cseléjéknél, és ha mondania kéne egy heti átlagot, az a négyet ütötte volna. ami meg is látszott az asztalon. A bal oldala tele volt tinta rajzokkal vagy kaparásokkal, amik szavakat formáztak. Egyszerű, primitív formák és betűk voltak beitatva a fába, és mindegyik hozzájuk köthető volt. Csónakos egy ideig nézte a munkáját, ami összegyűlt az itt töltött ideje alatt, majd nekilátott a latinleckének. Csöndben ültek egymás mellett, mindketten a saját dolgukra fokuszáltak, de Csónakos most nem bánta. Kellemes volt így.</p><p>Több órája tanultak, mikor a Csele hátra dőlt a széken. Kinyújtózott, és a Csónakosra nézett. Meglepődött, mikor a fiú fel se nézett a jegyzetekből még egy pillanatra sem, annyira bele volt merülve a tanulásba. Csónakos teljesen előre görbedt, és a két kezébe temetve az arcát olvasta újra és újra az anyagot. Haja szerte-szét állt, ami Cselét egy kicsit zavarta. Csak egy kicsit, mivel be kellett ismernie, hogy egyrészt jól állt neki, másrészről pedig Csónakos nem lett volna Csónakos nélküle. Csele egy ideig csendben figyelte, ahogy a fiú néha összehúzza a szemöldökét, mikor valamit nem ért, ahogy a lábait előre hátra lengeti, és azt, ahogy teljesen kizárja maga körül a világot. Csele még soha nem látta ennyire komolyan tanulni. Előre nyújtotta a karját, és kisimított egy gyűrődést a sok közül a fiú ruháján. Csónakos megrándult az érintésre, és felpillantott.</p><p>- Nagyon bele voltál merülve a tanulásba, nem igaz, papuskám?</p><p>- Biztos volt valami nálatok a levegőben, ami engem is rá vett most a tanulásra – válaszolta Csónakos kinyújtózva. Ő sem értette, hogy mi történt. Talán a nyugodt légkör tette, talán maga Csele jelenléte. Ki tudja.</p><p>- Biztos más a levegő az iskolában, nem igaz Andris? – nevetett Csele. A hangja felszabadultan szólt. – Azért nem csinálsz semmit az órákon, mi?</p><p>Csónakos egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy mit válaszoljon.</p><p>- Én inkább azt mondanám, hogy a többiek megzavarnak a tanulásban – válaszolta diplomatikusan.</p><p>- A többiek? Te vagy az, aki a leghangosabban ásít az óra közepén.</p><p>- Az a tanár monoton beszéde miatt van. Az osztálytársaink csak szimplán zavarnak.</p><p>- Nem gondoltál még arra, hogy azért, mert nem ismerjük annyira őket? – Csele elgondolkozott mielőtt kérdezett. Mindenkinek tudták a nevét, de nem beszélgettek még velük tíz percnél többet. Ezért is gondolt erre. Amikor körülnéz az osztályukban, általában a Bokát és a Nemecseket ismeri meg először, mivel velük beszélt eddig a legtöbbet. Általában ezek a beszélgetések az előző órákról és a házi feladatokról szóltak, és már ezek alapján rájött, hogy Boka a tökéletes megfelelője a rendezettségnek és a magabiztosságnak. Nemecsek pedig ennek a teljes ellentettje.</p><p>- Engem nem érdekel, hogy ismerem- e őket eléggé vagy nem. Hiszen úgy is néhány év múlva elballagunk, akkor már nem mindegy? – Csónakos mondata jogos és egy kicsit elgondolkodtató volt Csele számára. – Nekem elég a te társaságod, papuskám! – csapta gyengéden hátba Cselét. Mozdulatában benne volt minden, amit nem akart kimondani. A törődés és a tényleges beismerés, hogy számára elég egyetlen ember is.</p><p>Csele csak mosolygott a válaszán, de nem válaszolt. Ő is teljesen elégedett volt a mostani helyzetükkel, de nem bánta volna, ha a jövőben Bokával közelebbi barátságba kerülnek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.felvonás - Egy márciusi zápor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. felvonás</p><p>1889. március</p><p>A március nagy hőséggel és hirtelen megjelenő záporokkal érkezett meg. Mikor Csónakos kinézett az ablakon a  Rácz tanárúr által tartott latinórán már látta, ahogy a felhők gyülekeznek. Előre dőlt a padján, és rátámaszkodott az egyik kezére. Mélyet szippantott a pesti levegőből, ami magával hordozta a fülledtség érzését. Leghátul ült az osztályban, ott ahová a levegő beszorul, ami miatt még melegebbnek érezte a testét. Emiatt alig várta, hogy lecsapjon a zápor. A mellette ülő Nemecsek is valószínűleg ugyanezen gondolkodhatott, mivel már hatodszorra húzta végig a kezét a homlokán az elmúlt egy percben. Csónakos már fél órával ezelőtt odaadta neki a saját kendőjét, hogy azzal törölje le az izzadságot, de már az sem ért semmit. Előre pillantott a második padsorra, ahol Csele és Boka ült. Mind a ketten jegyzeteltek, úgy, mintha egyáltalán nem hatná meg őket a meleg. Csónakos egyszerre csodálta és egy kicsit utálta őket emiatt. Egy padsorral jobbra ültek tőlük, ami miatt rálátása nyílt Csele profiljára. A fiú haja tökéletesen állt, még a meleg hatására se kezdett begöndörödni egy- egy hosszabb hajszál. Nyugodtan jegyzetelt, és csak néha nézett fel a lapjaiból, akkor is vagy a táblára, vagy a Boka füzetébe pillantott. Csónakosnak pedig nem jutott más, mint Cselét nézni az órai munkája hiányában. Bár egyáltalán nem bánta.</p><p>Másodpercekkel később Nemecsek meghúzta az ingujját. Gyenge érintés volt, alig érezte meg, és amikor lepillantott a mellette ülőre, az csak félénken nézett fel rá. Csónakos rá mosolygott. Nemecsek valószínűleg ugyanúgy félt tőle, mint mindenkitől, aki nagyobb volt nála, így próbált jó benyomást kelteni a szőkénél. Nem mintha érdekelte volna, hogy jó viszonyban legyen a Csele padtársának barátjával.</p><p>- Szerinted Bokának nincs melege? – kérdezte, miközben a nevezett fiúra nézett. A szemei mintha élettel telibbek lettek volna. A Csónakos nem értette mire akar kilyukadni ezzel a kis szőke, de ő is követte a másik tekintetét. Boka homlokán kisebb izzadság cseppek helyezkedtek el, néha végig futva az arcán le egészen a nyakáig, ahol elmosta őket a kézfejével. Szemei összehúzva figyelték a tanárt, az összpontosítása több méterről is megfigyelhető volt. Talán az aurájában volt, talán csak a testtartásában.</p><p>- Idáig látom, papuskám, hogy folyik le a homlokán az izzadság – válaszolta Csónakos. Nemecsek boldogan csúszott feljebb a székén.</p><p>- Akkor biztos örülni fog egy kis víznek. Direkt vettem neki – mondta büszkén. Csónakos próbált nem úgy viselkedni, mint akit nem érdekel. Csele miatt csinálja. Általában ezzel próbálta magát lelkesíteni. – Lealkudtam két krajcárral – folytatta. Csónakos elismerően hümmögött.</p><p>Aztán egy hirtelen fuvallat becsapta az ablakot mellette, a többi három ablak előtte pedig csak nekicsapódott a keretének, majd újra kinyílt a becsapódás erejétől. A hang mindenkit megijesztett, és egyszeriben az egész teremben csönd honolt. Ezt az állapotot az eső sűrű kopogása szakította meg; a cseppek nagy zsibajjal csapódtak az iskola tetejére, és a szél által néhány gyerek arcára is, akik az ablakok mellett ültek. A szélső padsor már szaladt az ablakokhoz, hogy becsukják őket, míg Csónakos csak mélyet szippantott a levegőből. A szél, ami hátra tért az osztály leghátsó padsorába, a fiú kedvére volt. Mert ha csak néhány másodpercig is, de úgy érezte, hogy felfrissült miatta.</p><p>Aztán egy gondolkodásnyi idő után újra visszatért a halk zsongás az osztályba, Csónakos pedig kedvesen hátba veregette Nemecseket, aki még remegett egy kicsit a hirtelen jött zajtól. Végül, aztán már- már megszokásból a kettővel előttük lévő padhoz tekintett, ahol Csele nézett rá kérdő tekintettel. A fiú rámosolygott, de nem érezte igazinak. Mikor is beszéltek utoljára kettesben. úgy, mint régen? Már nem is emlékezett. Olyan volt ez a hirtelen zápor, mint a barátságuk. Nem volt előjele a változásnak, csak egyik pillanatról a másikra történt, ami megijesztette Csónakost. A biztonság érzése egyik pillanatról a másikra tűnt el, és az, hogy nem volt mellette mindent kicsit ijesztőbbé tett.</p><p>Csónakos inkább elnézett, vissza Nemecsekre, de nem tudott semmit se mondani, így inkább csak a tanárra vezette a tekintetét. Rácz tanárúr kezdte feladni a tanítást, de még tartotta benne a reményt az a néhány diák, akik elöl ültek. Logikusan Csónakos nem tartozott közéjük, de a tanóra végére belemélyedt a latin tananyagba, és úgy csöngettek rá az óra végén. A fiú fáradtan nyújtózott ki, a Nemecsek szint úgy. Az eső pedig már rég elhagyta őket.</p><p>- Ki jöttök ma a grundra? – kérdezte hátra fordulva Kolnay. A kérdésére szinkronra fordultak Bokáék felé mind a ketten a mellette ülő szőke fiúval. Csónakos majdnem elnevette magát keserűségében. Boka akkorra már majdnem hátra ért a padjukhoz, így nem válaszoltak, hanem várták a választott kapitányuk mondandóját.</p><p>- Délután háromkor gyűlést szervezünk a grundra. A grund zászlajáról lesz szó. Jöttök? – kérdezte rá téve a kezét a padra. Csónakos végig nézett a karján és a kissé vizes haján, és nem tudott másra gondolni csak arra, hogy vele cserélte le a Csele. Összeszorított ajakkal ült csöndben inkább, beleegyezően bólogatva, mikor kellett.</p><p>Kint a grundon is, és bent az iskolában is olyan volt, mintha nem tartozna közéjük. Fárasztó volt folyton úgy tenni, mint aki nem törődik semmivel, miközben minden vágya az volt, hogy újra Cselével törődhessen. Hogy törökmézet vegyen neki. De úgy látszik, hogy csak ő az, aki túldramatizálja a dolgot. Ez a két gondolat játszadozik a szívével és az agyával, ami miatt a hangulatai is ingadoznak, pedig nem arról van szó, hogy nem érzi jól magát a többiekkel, mert imádja hallgatni Kolnay és Barabás veszekedéseit, és még Nemecsekkel is jól kijön, sőt. Csak mégis hiányzik valami. És az a valami ott játszik métát tíz méterre tőle, elérhetetlenül. És az egészben az volt a legrosszabb, hogy olyan volt, mintha ebből az egész helyzetből Csele semmit sem érzékelne. Ugyanúgy mosolygott rá, mint egy évvel ezelőtt, a páratlan érzés pedig mindig újra és újra fellibbent Csónakos szívében, csak azért, hogy utána üresség maradjon hátra.</p><p>- Csónakos! – kiáltott oda neki, mikor egy újabb körhöz kezdtek volna métában. – Nem akartok ti is beszállni? – kérdezte, szavait a mellette álló Nemecsekhez is intézve. A kis Nemecsek boldogan válaszolt, hogy végre ő is játszhat, és már rángatta a magasabbat maga után. Csónakos ebből érezte azt, hogy a szőke fiú most már közelebbi barátjaként tekint rá. Csónakos végül Csele csapatába, Nemecsek pedig Boka mellé került. Csele a hátára csúsztatta a kezét, és elmagyarázta neki, hova kéne ütnie a labdát, hogy ne sikerüljön olyan gyorsan elkapnia a másik csapatnak. Csónakos csak bólogatott, és füttyentett egyet megértése képpen.</p><p>Csele mikor meghallotta azt a hangot, szívesen belefúrta volna a fejét Csónakos mellkasába, nem is értette miért. Az érzések elhatalmasodtak felette, a melegség, amit érzett a hang hatására elképesztette, és az egyetlen biztonságos helyet, a Csónakosból áradó melegség jelenthette. Csele előre billentette a testsúlyát egy pillanatra, de észbe kapva már újra egyenes állt kisimítva a gyűrődéseket a ruháján. Olyan régen hallotta már. És ez a gondolat benne volt a fiú agyában egész játék idő alatt.</p><p>Olyan rég volt már.</p><p>A nap végére az egész társaság kifáradt, és oszolt fújtak, amit Boka jelentett ki, mikor körbe nézve a társaságon már mindenki piros arccal és lihegve ült a porban. A naplemente vége enyhe sötétséget hozott magával, és rengeteg szúnyogot is. Boka megvakarta nyaka oldalát, ahol már egy kezdődő csípés jele alakult ki, és összehúzott szemmel próbált fókuszálni a többiekre. Az alakok összemosódtak előtte, nem szokta még meg a szeme a szürkeséget. Mikor pedig a Nemecsekre esett a pillantása, mégis egyből tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Gondolhatta volna, hogy napszúrást kaphat a Nemecsek, de elfejtett figyelni rá. Leszidta magát, és megígértette magával, hogy ez az utolsó. Aztán odasétált hozzá, és a fejére tette a kezét; a haja égető meleg volt. Boka nem is tétlenkedett sokat, egyből karon ragadta a fiút, és elköszönve a többiektől, elsietett.</p><p>Csele csöndben nézte a távolodó alakjukat, majd miután eltűntek a nehéz fakapu mögött, körbe nézett maga körül, és próbálta kitalálni, kivel mehetne haza, hogy ne legyen olyan unalmas az út. Eddig Bokával ment, ami mindig kellemes volt, de ma úgy látszik, más lesz a beszélgető partner. De ahogy ott ült, és körbenézett, senki sem foglalkozott vele. Mindenki beszélgetett a társával, és csak néhány szempillantás múlva,- és a sok elköszönések után-, nem maradtak mások a grundon, csak ő… meg a Csónakos. Csele érezte, ahogy elkezd izgulni, mintha éppen feleléshez készülne, ami összezavarta. A fiú tekintete ráadásul olyan semmijen volt, hogy ez még meg is ijesztette.</p><p>Pedig a kifejezésmentes tekintetet mögött, egy ijedt, kétségbeesett fiú volt, aki nem értette, miért olyan idegen minden, amit lát és amit érez. És ez a fiú pedig, hogy ne kelljen szembe néznie a sok kérdéssel, inkább felállt, leporolta a nadrágját, megvakarta az alkarján lévő szúnyogcsípést, és halkan elköszönve sietve elsétált. Sokkal egyszerűbb volt így. De persze a gigerli, mindent tudni akaró Cselének ez nem tetszett. És a magas fiú után szaladt, hogy beérje, és hogy csöndben sétáljanak egymás mellett. Nem pont az, amit eltervezett, de ő is félt, mert azért tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben köztük, és ez az, amit a legnehezebb helyre hozni, egy olyan kapcsolatban, ahol az első igazi barát az egyik fél.</p><p>- Hogy sikerült a matematika témazáró? – kérdezte Csele megtörve a csendet. Idegességét egyedül az árulta el, hogy a csuklóján ékeskedő csípés nyomot nyomkodta be egyfolytában a körmével. Fájt, de legalább a viszketés elmúlt ilyenkor egy rövid ideig. Csónakos nem nézett rá, helyette inkább kicsit feljebb emelte a fejét, és úgy válaszolt.</p><p>- Elégséges lett. – Hangja halkan szólt, talán ő maga is szégyellte ezt az eredményt, most így a Csele előtt, pedig mind a ketten tudják, hogy a magasabb fiútól ez a jegy egyáltalán nem újdonság. Mégis, olyan volt a Csónakos számára kimondani ezt, mintha ezzel felfedné, mennyire sebezhető nélküle.</p><p>- Valóban nehéz volt, ráadásul volt nem egy olyan feladat is, ami nehezebb volt, mint amit az órán vettünk - bólintott egyetértően Csele.</p><p>- Jeles lett a tied, nem igaz? – kérdezte Csónakos, és most először ránézett a mellette sétálóra. Csele erősebben nyomta be a körmével a csípést, mielőtt bólintott volna. Ő is olyan volt, mint aki fél kimondani, hogy hibátlan lett az témazárója, ezzel kimutatva azt, hogy Csónakos nélkül is boldogul. Fájt ez az idegenkedés.</p><p>- Hm – horkantott Csónakos, ami már majdnem egy kisebb nevetésnek hangzott. Csele ijedten kapta oda a tekintetét. Nem értette, mit akart ez jelenteni. – Úgy látszik, akkor nem sokat számít, hogy padtársak voltunk -e vagy sem. Te így is úgy is jól teljesítesz. Bár ez nem meglepő – mondta, inkább csak saját magának, mint osztálytársának. Csele nem tudta, hogy erre mit válaszoljon. – Boka biztos jó hatással van rád – fűzte hozzá, mosolyt erőltetve magára. – Jobbal, mint én voltam, az biztos.</p><p>- Néha olyan érzésem van, mintha egy felnőtt mellett ülnék – vallotta be Csele. – Tudod… - halkult el a hangja. – Még mindig fura, hogy nem te ülsz mellettem. – Gyorsan végig futott az agyán, hogy mit mondjon el, és mit hagyjon meg magának, majd folytatta. – Volt olyan, hogy azt hittem, te vagy melletted, és amikor megfordultam, hogy mondjak valamit, lesokkolt, hogy nem te néztél vissza rám. – Mosolyogva nézett fel a mellette sétálóra, azt hitte, hogy jobb hangulatba tudja ezzel hozni a beszélgetést. Közben a fejében a gondolatok sokasága futott át. Kérdezni akart, beszélni Csónakossal erről, mert minden egyes alkalommal, mikor hátra nézett az osztályban az utolsó padsorra, és a tekintetük össze fonódott, barátja tekintete megtört volt. Csele nem értette, hogy miért ilyen a barátja, hiszen még év elején minden rendben volt.</p><p>Csónakos szíve felgyorsult a mondottakra, és azt is mondhatná, hogy boldognak érezte magát egy pillanatig. Mégsem tudott válaszolni semmit. Vállát vonta, és próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy hazugságnak érződik az egész beszélgetésük, pedig egy évvel ezelőtt nem volt ennyire mű és fájdalmas együtt hazasétálni. Csele a hallgatásra elszomorodott; tudta, hogy fura az, amit mondott, és hogy fiúk az ő korukban nem mondanak ilyeneket, de azt hitte, hogy azok a sok elkapott pillantások az órákon jelentettek valamit.</p><p>- Kérdezhetek valamit tőled, Csónakos? – kérdezte Csele, hirtelen megállva az egyik utcalámpa alatt. A fény gyér volt, a bogarak a lámpa körül repkedtek, és az ürességet a halk zümmögésük töltötte be. A fiú megállt előtte, néhány lépésre, és a zsebeibe tette a kezeit. A lábszára már viszketett a szúnyogcsípésektől; a rövidnadrág, amiben volt sok védelmet nem nyújtott.</p><p>Mikor pillantásuk találkozott egymással, az idő lelassult körölülöttük, és csak akkor érezték igazán azt, hogy valami nincs rendben. – Mi történt veled? Olyan másnak tűnsz, mióta elkezdődött az év. – A reakció, amit Csónakostól kapott erre a kérdésre, összezavarta. A fiú, csak keserűen elmosolyodott, és újra csak a vállát vonta. Mindeközben a keze a zsebében egyre erősebben szorította az anyagot.</p><p>- Nem tudom, mire gondolsz, papuskám – szólalt meg végül. A megnevezésre elakadt a lélegzete, de az érzés más volt. A becenév, amit régebben Csónakos kedvességből használt, most máshogy szólt a szájából.</p><p>- Úgy érzem, hogy keveset beszélünk, és mindeközben az egész helyzet olyan, mintha nem is ismernénk egymást – magyarázta Csele rácsapva a tarkójára. A fránya szúnyogok. Csónakos félrenézett, és elhúzta a szája szélét.</p><p>- Ez valóban lehet. De hát nincs mit tenni ellene, nem igaz? – kérdezte visszafordulva a kisebbik felé, enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában. A legjobb védekezés a támadást. Ezt mondta Boka, mikor a vörösingesek legelőször vették el a többiek elől az üveggolyókat. Így Csónakos is ezt teszi. Támad. Támad, mivel fél, mivel már érzi, hogy innen már nincs visszaút számukra.</p><p>- De, és akkor teszünk is ellene, ugye? – kérdezett vissza Csele, mint aki meg se hallotta a másik hanghordozását. Csónakos bólintott, pedig tudta, hogy barátja már rég nem fog visszatalálni mellé. Lehet, hogy nem volt okos matekból, meg a legtöbb tantárgyból, de remek megfigyelő volt. És ezen megfigyelése az elmúlt félévben a legelső padsorra terjedt ki, és hiába is tagadná, vágyakozva tekintett arra, minden órán. Ez idő alatt, végig követte, minden egyes nappal egyre jobban összepréselt ajkakkal, hogyan alakul ki, és hogyan mélyül el a kapcsolat a kettő fiú között. Szép volt látni, hogyan közelednek egymáshoz, de Csónakosnak csak a szomorúság maradt, amit próbált minden egyes alkalommal lejjebb és lejjebb nyomni magában. A próbálkozása eredményeként, már csak a várakozás maradt, hogy egyszer Csele, a szép, gigerli csele, majd azt fogja mondani Bokának, hogy most szeretne a Csónakossal haza menni, mert még mindig a legközelebbi barátjának tekinti. De ez a találkozás nem jött el. És tudta, hogy nem is fognak visszatalálni egymáshoz.</p><p>- Többet fogunk foglalkozni egymással, én érzem, hogy ez csak egy átmeneti állapot – szónokolt tovább egyre hevesebben Csele, de a hangjában megbújt valami, ami elbizonytalanította az egész mondanivalóját. Hazug ígéret, amit mond, és ezt ő is érzi.</p><p>- Igen, biztos igazad van – mosolyog végül le Cselére. Mosolya hamis, de ezt csak saját maga tudja. – Tudom, hogy most másokra van szükséged, nem rám, és ezt tiszteletben tartom. Sikerült végre a többiekkel is barátságba kerülnöd, sok emberrel kell most foglalkoznod. Mindannyiunknak más most a prioritása. – magyarázta el hangosan is azt, amit már féléve próbál elhitetni magával. Csele nem látta meg  a magas fiú szemében lévő reménykedést, és azt, ami azt suttogja halkan, hogy ne haddj el.</p><p>- Igen, prioritások. Elég sok van most, ráadásul, ahogy Rácz tanárúr mondja: Első a tanulás – nevetett Csele. Csónakos szomorúan elmosolyodott, és megtartotta magának azt a gondolatot, hogy számára Csele lenne a prioritás.</p><p>A pillanatot egy hangos dörgés szakította félbe, ami mind kettőjüket összerezzentette. Felnéztek az égre, ahol csak az égen lévő néhány fehér pontot látták, amiket minden egyes pillanattal több és több felhő takart el. Tudták, hogy ebből megint eső lesz. Hang nélkül néztek egymásra, és egyszerre indultak tovább a megszokott köves úton. Mikor befordultak egy sarkon, újabb dörrenés hangzott el. Aztán megérkeztek Csele háza elé, ami két utcával és egy kereszteződéssel előrébb volt, mint Csónakosé.</p><p>- Akkor, rendben vagyunk? – kérdezte Csele, mielőtt még belépett volna a kapun.</p><p>- Rendben vagyunk – válaszolta Csónakos, rámosolyogva. A kimondott szavak hazugok, és nem létező boldogságot hordoznak magukkal, de Csele viszonozta a hamis mosolyt, és elköszöntek egymástól, úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna.</p><p>Pedig mindketten tudták, hogy nincsenek rendben.</p><p> </p><p>Csónakost a házától húsz méterre érte el az eső, ami átmenet nélkül kezdett le zuhogni. A fiú nem bánta, legalább lehűtötte a meleg időt, és a csípésektől viszkető testét is. Nem sietett; komótos léptekkel haladt végig a maradék úton, és talán kicsit bánta is, hogy megérkezett. Kellemes volt a csöndben sétálni, amit csak néha -néha zavart meg egy cikázó vonal az égen. Csónakos számolta a másodperceket ilyenkor, mindegyik másodperc egy kilométer távolságot jelentett, így a villámlás mindig messziről érkezett.</p><p>Mielőtt belépett volna a kapun, még egyszer hátra tekintett a feketeségbe, mint aki vár valamit. Aztán néhány másodperc múlva rájött, hogy most már nincs mit várnia, és benyitott a kapun.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. felvonás - Egy márciusi vihar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3. felvonás – Egy márciusi vihar</p><p>1890. március</p><p>Csónakos szerint a március minden évben más és más. A név ugyanaz,- március; mintha azt mondaná ezzel, hogy végre már az ő ideje jött el-, de a fiú mégsem érzi azt, hogy várná ezt az időszakot. Sőt, mintha minden egyes március elteltével csak romlana a világ. Legalábbis az ő világa.</p><p><br/>Az osztálytermükbe belépve Csónakost nem lepte meg hogy üresen találta azt. A föld koszos volt, mint mindig, a párkányon és az üvegszekrények polcain több évnyi por állt, mint mindig, és a levegőben a krétapor szállt. Mint mindig. Csónakos már régi ismerősként fogatta a tüsszentést, ami mindig elfogta a krétapor szagára.</p><p><br/>- Te nem lennél jó tanár – szólalt meg a háta mögött egy hang. Csónakos kérdő tekintettel fordult meg, pedig egyből tudta ki az. – Nem tudnál egy tanórát sem tartani anélkül, hogy ne tüsszentsd végig az egészet. – A hang tulajdonosa Csónakos mellé sétált, és egy zsebkendőt húzott ki a kabátja belső zsebéből. Az fehér anyag előkelően siklott Csele kezében, könnyedséggel szállt le a tenyerére, és az arany színű cérnával felhímzett monogram kacskaringózva libegett az anyag sarkán. Csele, mint semmiség nyújtotta Csónakos felé a kendőt, hogy abba törölje az orrát. Csónakos elvette, de csak enyhén rásimította az orrára azt, és már egyből adta is vissza a másiknak. Egy ilyen szép dolgot nem érdemli meg Csónakos, hogy bepiszkítson. Másrészt emlékezett, hogy régebben azt mondta Csele, hogy nagyon ritkán használják erre ezeket. Inkább, mint egy díszként hordják magukkal.</p><p><br/>- Nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne az egyetlen negatívum az óráimmal kapcsolatban – fűzte hozzá Csónakos, miközben kinyitotta az egyik ablakot.</p><p>- Hm. – Ennyi volt a másik fiú válasza. Tekintetével követte az osztálytársának tevékenységét, és nem értette, hogy miért vesz el a tanári asztalról egy szivacsot, és hogy miért áll neki letisztítani a táblát. Ez a takarítók dolga, nem? Csele összehúzott szemöldökkel sétált a tanári pódium elé, a cipőjének orra hozzá ütődött a pódium falához. – Mit csinálsz?</p><p>- Letörlöm a táblát.</p><p>- De miért? Az nem a takarítók feladata? – A kérdésre Csónakos csak a vállát rándította meg, Cselét ezzel még jobban összezavarva. Egy pillanatra kinézett az ablakon, egy enyhe széllökés az arcába fújta a hideg szelet. Az ég szürkés gomolyag volt a pesti lakások felett.</p><p>- Nem csinálhatom csak úgy, kedvtelésből? – kérdezett, hátra nézve a válla felett. A féloldalú mosoly mögött több minden lapult, mint amit Csele el tudna képzelni.</p><p>- Te soha nem csinálnál ilyet kedvtelésből, ezt mind a ketten tudjuk Csónakos. – Az egyetlen válasz a pódium recsegése volt, és Csónakos ökölbe szorított keze.</p><p>- Te nem tudsz semmit rólam, papuskám – szólalt meg végül a fiú, egy pillantást sem vetve a mögötte állóra. A hangja keserű volt, a szavak egyszerre égették a torkát és a szívét. Csele elakadt lélegzettel, és összepréselt ajkakkal állt. Lenézett maga elé, a cipője halkan verte a pódium oldalát, az öreg fa minden egyes ütésnél egyre hangosabban ütötte vissza a hangot. Csónakos érezte, ahogy belerezeg az egész szerkezet. – Hagyd abba. Amúgy is, mit keresel itt egyáltalán? – kérdezte. – Neked már rég Bokával és a többiekkel a grundon kéne, hogy legyetek. Mit csinálsz még itt? – Megfordult, hogy mélyen a másik szemébe nézhessen.</p><p>- A padban hagytam a latin könyvemet. Azért jöttem. De te miért vagy itt? Erre nem válaszoltál. Neked is a grundon kéne lenned a többiekkel együtt. – Csele nem hagyta fel a kérdezést.</p><p>- Ez nem rád tartozik – válaszolta szimplán Csónakos. Lerakta a szivacsot a tanári asztalra, majd a hátsó sarokba sétált, oda ahová a takarító rakta neki a söprűt. A kezébe vette, majd Csele elé sétált és rátámaszkodva a botra lejjebb hajolt, hogy nagyjából egy szintben legyen a másik fiúval. – Fogd a könyvet, és szaladj a Boka után, mert még a végén kétségbe esik, hogy hol a legjobb barátja. Engem pedig hagyj békén. – Csele ökölbe szorított kézzel hallgatta végig Csónakos mondanivalóját, a szemében tűz égett. Erőteljesen megfordulva, az ajtóig sétált, becsukta azt, és eltorlaszolta azt egy székkel. A támla a kilincs alatt volt, így csak belülről tudták kinyitni. Csónakos nem értette mi történik.</p><p>- Mit csinálsz?</p><p>- Azt, amit már rég meg kellett volna csinálnom! – nézett rá mérgesen Csele. – Megbeszéljük, hogy mi a bajod, mert már elegem van. – Csónakos felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett. Csele az első padsorhoz sétált és rátámaszkodott, miközben figyelt arra, hogy ha Csónakos elindulna, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, időben tudjon reagálni.</p><p>- Nekem nincs semmi bajom – válaszolta egyszerűen Csónakos. A botot letámasztotta a tanári asztalhoz, mivel érezte, hogy ez most az a beszélgetés lett. Hiába nem akarta, tudta, hogy most mindent el kell mondania Cselének, hiszen a fiú, már tényleg mindent lát. De attól még mindig játszhatja a tudatlant. A kinyitott ablakhoz sétált és rádőlt, ami miatt az alkarja és a pólója koszos lett a sok portól. De nem zavarta, addig, amíg nem kell Csele szemeibe néznie, miközben kimondja a szavakat. – Minden rendben van. – A hazugság nagy volt, nagyobb, mint amit eddig bármi, amit mondott. Csele tekintete ellágyult. Odasétált a fiú mellé, és ő is rákönyökölt a párkányra. Csónakos megrezzent, de nem mondott semmi mást. Mind kettő fiú tekintete az eget járta, a felhők folyamatosan változtak szürkéből feketébe, míg már csak a tompa sötétség maradt felettük. A szél hideg volt, mintha a halál leheletét érezték volna.</p><p>- Miért vagy itt és miért takarítasz iskola után? – kérdezett mást Csele. Halkan beszélt, nem akarta teljesen megzavarni a vihar előtti csendet. Csónakos becsukta a szemét, nagyon nem akarta ezt elmondani.</p><p>- Rácz tanárúr behívatott ma reggel az irodájába. A fülébe jutott a verekedésünk Telepivel.</p><p>- Azzal a Telepivel, aki felettünk jár egyel? – Csónakos bólintott.</p><p>- Hallottad mi történt?</p><p>- Igen, Boka elmondta. Neki a Nemecsek mondta el – válaszolt lassan Csele. – Nem kellett volna miattam belekeveredned ebbe. – Csónakos a vállát vonta, de az ajkain egy szomorú mosoly látszott. Arra gondolt, hogy a másik úgysem értené meg az okait. Csele nem szereti annyira, mint amennyire Csónakos szereti őt, és valószínűleg Csele soha nem is fogja megtudni, hogy a fiú mennyire szorosan kapaszkodik belé.</p><p>Kint, az égből az első cseppek kezdtek lehullani. Halkan szóltak, alig lehetett észrevenni őket. Néhány csepp landolt a két fiú kezén, innen érezték meg.</p><p>- Mint mondtam minden rendben van. Lehet indulnod kéne – sóhajtott egyet Csónakos, miközben beletörölte a kezét a nadrágszárába. – Nagy eső lesz szerintem itt.</p><p>- És te? – kérdezett vissza egyből a másik. – Te itt maradsz takarítani? Gyere te is velem. Tanulhatnánk együtt – fűzte hozzá Csele, óvatosan meglökve Csónakos vállát.</p><p>- Minek? Mind ketten tudjuk, hogy csak az asztalra firkálnék – válaszolta a másik. Csele gondolkodás nélkül reagált.</p><p>- Az valószínűleg nem fog sikerülni. Boka azt mondta, hogy az asztal rondán néz ki, és hogy ki kéne cserélni. Már másik asztal van a szobámba, a másik ki lett dobva. Anya pedig azt mondta, hogy azt ne merjem összefirkálni.</p><p>Csónakos úgy érezte, mint ha a végtagjai és velük együtt az érzelmei is megbénultak volna. A mondatoknak fájniuk kellett volna, és valóban úgy is érezte, hogy a szavak és azok súlya, mint egy szikla nehezedik rajta. De ahogy ott állt az ablaknál, és szemei a fekete felhőket lesték a fájdalom nem mutatkozott meg benne. Az agya felfogta a mondatokat, mégis Csele, a mellette álló, még mindig gigerli Csele, úgy nézett rá, hogy egyszerűen nem jutott tovább a gondolat.</p><p>Az első villámlások megérkeztek a fővárosba, de még mindig messze voltak a pesti iskolától. A látvány már itt volt, és a hirtelen megjelenő cikázó vonalak elvonták Csele figyelmét annyira, hogy Csónakos tovább nézhesse a fiú arcát zavartalanul. Csele szép fiú volt, és ezt még Csónakos is látta. Már rég óta látta.<br/>Csónakos csak egy pillanatig gondolkodott, mielőtt előre hajolt és hozzáérintette az ajkait Csele arcához. A fiú összerezzent és egyből elfordult, hogy kérdőre vonhassa a másikat. A fordulat pillanatában csapott le az első villám pest utcáira. A hang mind kettőjüket megijesztette, mégis az egész helyzetnek a vége egy csók lett. Kisfiús, meglepett és kínos csók lett. A fény megvilágította az egész termet, az árnyékuk egybeolvadt és egy pillanatra minden eltűnt. Kivéve a vihart. Azt a vihart, ami nem csak az utcán játszódott le, hanem mind kettőjük elméjében is.<br/>A vihar zavarában minden olyan gyorsan történt. Csele torkából egy meglepett sóhaj szakadt fel, majd két vézna kar lökését érezte meg Csónakos a mellkasánál. Az árnyékuk elszakadt egymástól. Csele zavarodottan sétált el az ablaktól, miközben egyik kezével folyamatosan kisimította az ingjét, mint egy mellékcselekvésként csinálva azt. Felkapta az egyik asztalról a még percekkel ezelőtt odatett könyvét, de néhány másodperccel később újra lerakta. Csónakos ez idő alatt csak csöndben figyelte az előtte kibontakozó jelenetet, és jelét sem adta zavartságának. Az arca nyugodt volt, talán egy kicsit piros, de ha jól megnézzük a keze megállás nélkül kopogtatott az ablak párkányán. Idegessége tagadhatatlan volt egy jó szemlélő számára. De egyedül Csele láthatta abban a pillanatban, és a fiú el volt foglalva saját magával, így Csónakos érzelme felfedetlenül maradt.</p><p>- Minden oké? – kérdezett rá Csónakos hangjában enyhe remegéssel.</p><p>Csele válasza elmaradt,</p><p>Csónakos pedig azon gondolkodott, hogy jó időzítés lenne -e most elmondani Cselének mindent, amit érez. De Csele nem adta meg neki a lehetőséget. Keze erőteljesen szorította a könyvet, mikor szemeit rávezette Csónakosra, és a fiú egyből látta a tekintetéből, hogy nem mondhatja el az érzelmeit most és a jövőben sem. Csónakost kirázta a hideg a tekintettől, és a szemét is lesütötte.</p><p>A gondolat beléhasított, és megijesztette, hogy valóban megtörténik minden. A pillanat, amikor ténylegesen, visszafordíthatatlanul elveszítette a legjobb barátját. Nincs vissza út, nem lehet visszacsinálni. És ez volt a legrosszabb érés a világon, amit Csónakos valaha is érzett.</p><p>Csele nem várt tovább, sarkon fordult, közben beleverte a lábujját a pad sarkába, de most még az sem érdekelte, hogy a cipője megsérülhetett. Határozott léptekkel sétált el az ajtóig, ahol kivette a kilincs alól a széket. Azt a széket, amit azért rakott oda, hogy helyre hozhassa a kapcsolatát Csónakossal. A léptei egybeolvadtak a vihar zajaival, a villámok csak, mint háttérzaj érződött számukra. Csónakos örült neki, mivel így elhitethette magával, hogy a hevesen dobogó szíve igazából csak a villám becsapódásával járó dübörgés.<br/>Az iskola üres volt, és most még üresebbnek és hidegebbnek érződött.</p><p>Csónakos újra az ablak felé fordult, és rátámaszkodva hagyta, hogy minden hideg esőcsepp ráessen. Így legalább elmosta azt az eltévedt könnycseppet, ami nem tudni, hogy került oda. Csónakos nem is akarta tudni.</p><p>Miközben érezte, ahogy a hideg a csontjáig hatol, az utcasarkon látta elfutni, mint csak egy szellem a szürkeségbe, az alacsony, mindig szépen öltözött, kicsit lányos arcú, minden órára készülő, gigerli fiút.</p><p>Egy erős orrszipogással és a sírást elfojtó csuklással mosolyodott el, tudva, hogy még így sem tud semmi rosszat mondani Cselére.</p><p>És ez összetörte a lelkét.</p><p>Miért nem tudlak elengedni?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. felvonás - Egy március fájdalmai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minden elmúlik<br/>4. felvonás<br/>1891. március</p><p><br/>A felhők szürkén bolyongtak az égen, a pesti időjárás mintha érezte volna Csónakos érzéseit. A fiú fekete pulcsiban és fekete hosszú nadrágban állt csak néhány lépésre a kőtől. A szemei folyamatosan végig járták a feliratot, az agyáig még sem jutott el a szöveg. Nem látott mást, mint betűket és számokat, de összekötni már ezeket nem tudta. A félelem, vagy talán a védelmi mechanizmusa volt. Már nem is tudta. Csónakos érezte, ahogy elkezd remegni, a végtagjai fájdalmasan roppantak meg, mikor hirtelen leült a földre a kő mellé. De a fiút nem érdekelte, hogy hideg a fű, és az sem érdekelte, hogy nem érzi az arcát a hideg, már régen odafagyott könnyektől. Semmi sem érdekelte már.</p><p>Csak ne fájna ennyire.</p><p>Csónakos szipogott kettőt, majd eltörölte a pulcsija ujjával a taknyot. Csúnya volt az egész jelenet, de mégis annyira valódi. Nyers érzelmek jelentek meg Csónakos arcán, és hiába akart volna, nem tudta megakadályozni a néha rátörő sírásrohamokat. Hirtelen jöttek és hirtelen mentek is el ezek a pillanatok. Olyan volt az egész, mint egy hullámvasút, amiből soha nem tudsz kiszállni. Egyik pillanatban nyugodt vagy, a másikban pedig már azt érzed, hogy az ajkad remeg, és összehúzott szemekkel nézel magad elé, hogy ne engedd ki<br/>az első könnycseppeket. Ezek az emelkedők és zuhanások megállíthatatlanok, és Csónakos nem bírja. Egyedül van, és fáj.</p><p>Annyira fáj.</p><p>Mikor újra felpillant a sírkőre, az még mindig változatlanul mutatja Nemecsek Ernő nevét, de Csónakos nem akarja. Nem akarja látni, nem akarja újra olvasni minden évben, mikor kijön ide. Nem akar egyedül lenni. Egyszerűen csak ne, ne fájjon ennyire. Kérlek.</p><p>A feje fájt a sok sírástól, érezte ahogy tompulnak el az érzékei, és már a torka is fájt a feltörő köhögéstől és a rekedt sírástól. Csónakos soha nem gondolta, hogy ez megtörténhet. Olyan messzinek tűnt a halál fogalma, olyan felnőttesnek hangzott. De mikor látta a két saját szemével, ahogy Nemecsek utoljára rámosolyog az ágyán, és becsukja a szemét, Csónakos tudta, hogy minden megváltozott. Eltűnt belőle a gyerek tudatlansága és jóhiszeműsége. Csónakos rájött arra, hogy a valóság kegyetlen. És annyira fájdalmas nélküle.</p><p>- Miért hagytál itt? – suttogta gyengéden Csónakos. A feje annyira zsongott, hogy meg kellett támasztania a homlokát.</p><p>- Szia, Andris – szólalt meg egy hang Csónakos háta mögül. A fiú felkapta a tekintetét a földről, és egy olyan remény fajtáját érezte meg, amit csak azok tudnak átélni, akik elvesztenek valakit. A reményt az elvesztett fél visszaszerzésére. Csónakos egy gyors mozdulattal fordult hátra, és már látta maga előtt a kis Nemecsek vézna testét, ahogy rámosolyog. Mert Nemecsek itt van, és él.<br/>De a valóság soha nem ilyen kegyes velünk, még akkor sem, ha gyermekről van szó.</p><p>Mikor Csónakos rápillantott a mögötte állóra, nem a Nemecsek volt az. A fájdalom újra, most többszörös erővel kerítette hatalmába. Egymás szemébe néztek, és Csele nem tudta megmondani, hogy Csónakos milyen állapotban van. Mind ketten tudták, hogy ki miért van itt. Két gyerek, akik az elvesztett barátuknak jöttek megemlékezni. Mert Nemecsek még mindig közéjük tartozik.<br/>Csónakos visszafordult az eredeti pozíciójába, nem foglalkozva többet Cselével. Elég volt neki egyszerre egy fájdalmat újra élni. Csele néhány másodperc múlva megmozdult, és leült Csónakos mellé. Fekete bársony nadrágját nem sajnálva foglalta el helyét a vizes és hideg füvön.<br/>Mindketten a sírkövet nézték, és abban a pillanatban talán el is felejtették, hogy mi történt közöttük. Egy év, és ez az első, hogy egymáshoz szóltak.</p><p>- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte Csele csendesen. A mondat idegenen hatott a szájából, de reménykedett, hogy Csónakos nem a megszokott mondatát fogja válaszolni.</p><p>- Minden rendben van – jött a megtört válasz. Csele összeszorította a száját.</p><p>- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem így van.</p><p>- De senkit sem érdekel valójában az igazság. Soha senkit sem érdekel már egy jó ideje. – A hang szomorúan csengett, és rekedten.</p><p>- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza Csele. Tekintete már nem a kövön volt, hanem a mellette ülő fiún. Részletesen megfigyelte az arca jellegzetes pontjait és a rajtuk megjelenő érzelmeket. Nem látta még a fiút ennyire szétesve. Olyan volt, mintha ő is egy pillanat múlva összetörne.</p><p>- Folyamatosan próbálkozom, elhiszed? – Hangja remegett a megtörtségtől. – De annyira nehéz – suttogta. – Mert annyira fáj, de úgy tűnik, mintha senkinek sem fájna ennyire. – Csónakos szemei pirosak voltak, a fehérje alig látszódott ki. Még sajnálatra méltóbban nézett ki. – Érted? – kérdezte, mintha reménykedne, hogy végre valaki átérzi. Csele nem akarta megbántani még jobban, de nem tudott mást tenni. Szomorúan elmosolyodott, és megingatta a fejét.</p><p>- Sajnos nem – suttogta halkan, hátha ezzel nem töri meg annyira a fiút. Csónakos szájából egy rekedt, nyálas nevetés féle hangzott el. A megtört ember hangja volt ez.</p><p>- Olyan érzés, mintha mindenki elfelejtette volna, hogy én létezem. Hogy én még itt vagyok, és én még érzek. Miért fáj ennyire, és nektek miért nem fáj ennyire!? - kérdezte Csónakos sírva. Megragadta Csele vállát és úgy folytatta, folyamatosan a szemeibe nézve, és remegve a szavaktól. - Ti nem érzitek, ahogy a szemetek ég, ahogy az egész belsőtök fáj, ahogy nem tudtok megmozdulni a fájdalomtól? Ti miért nem érzitek azt, ahogy felemészt titeket az emlék? Én miért látom minden este magam előtt a tetteimet, amiket elrontottam, és ti miért nem??? Mit csináltok, hogy titeket észrevesznek? Mit csinálok rosszul? Mond el, kérlek! Nem bírom, érted? Nem bírom – sírta reményvesztetten Csónakos. A szemei fel voltak dagadva, minden egyes szó után remegett az ajka, és az egész hangszíne labilis volt.<br/>Csele nem tudta mit mondhatna erre. Egy éve nem beszéltek, és ez olyan volt, mintha egy egész élet múlt volna el mögöttük. Mintha az egész barátságukat elnyelte volna a föld. Csele felemelte a karját, és óvatosan Csónakos vállára tette, ezzel közelebb húzva magához. Csónakos pedig, mint egy elveszett kutya bújt hozzá közelebb, a sírása pedig egyre csak erősödött. Csele próbált nem a drága kabátjára gondolni, miközben lassan elkezdte simogatni a másik hátát. Nem voltak barátok, de ennyit még ő is meg tud tenni egy kortársáért.</p><p>- Semmi baj, Andris. Minden elmúlik egy idő után – válaszolta Csele. Igazán próbált valami biztatót mondani.</p><p>- Úgy ahogy te is elmúltál?</p><p>Csele erre nem válaszolt.</p><p>Talán már fél óra is eltelt, mire Csónakos lenyugodott, és a sírása is elmúlt. Csele elítélné, mivel egy fiúnak nem lenne szabad ennyit sírnia az apja szerint, de ez más volt. Az elveszítés és annak beismerése, hogy valóban nem fog visszatérni a másik, nehéz volt. Nehéz beismerni és nehéz elfogadni is. Ezért Csele nem ítélte el Csónakost, és nem is hagyta ott, amíg jobban nem lett.</p><p>- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte, mikor érezte, hogy Csónakos eltávolodik tőle. A fiú, mikor előre fordult el is felejtette, hogy Nemecsek sírköve fogja fogadni. Most csak nézte a követ, rajta a betűkkel, és végre fel tudta fogni, hogy mi van rá írva. Az agya nem védekezett tovább a beismerés ellen, hanem végre felfogta.</p><p>- Nem igazán tudom – válaszolta halkan Csónakos. Felpillantott az égre, ami még mindig szürke volt. Az eső nem esett, de a hideg még mindig itt volt. Csónakos most először lélegzett mélyet a levegőből, és elárasztotta az egész testét a hideg. Kifújta a levegőt, a lélegzete, mint egy fehér gomolyag hagyta el a száját, ami nyugtató hatással keringett, majd tűnt el. – Úgy érzem elfáradtam. Annyira fáj már egy éve, és nem akar elmúlni. Ráadásul nem álltam készen, hogy elköszönjek tőle. Ahogy tőled sem – nézett oldalra a végénél. Csele tudta, hogy a másik fiú az osztályteremben történtekről beszél.</p><p>- Sajnálom.<br/>Csónakos megremegett, de nem mozdult.<br/>Csele felállt mellőle és még egy utolsó pillantást vetett barátja sírjára mielőtt Csónakoshoz szólt.</p><p>- De nem tudok neked megbocsátani.</p><p>Csónakos András még két óráig ült egyedül a hideg földön. A felhők felette nem mozdultak, olyan volt, mintha megállt volna az idő. De ő tudta, hogy minden egyes perccel csak még magányosabb lesz, és arra gondolt, hogy lehet neki is jobb helye lenne Nemecsek mellett.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>